The M'Kcaan Crystal
by Singingfrogs
Summary: The M'Kcaan Crystal has the ability to destroy every universe in existence, and with D'Ken the Shi'ar king determined to find and use this crystal it is up to Bella and her family of mutants to figure out how to protect it. With Bella faced with her past, will her heart be able to overcome the problems with Edward or will her memories of Scott overwhelm her?
1. Chapter 1

**The End of all that is**

_Twilight, X-men Crossover Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

It was startling how quickly the dim light of dawn washed up the large driveway to 1407 Graymalkin Lane. Only a few moments before, the lamps pressed around the large courtyard were withholding the dark from penetrating the rest of the school as the daylight started to engulf the neighboring trees and lakes.

The whole School was sitting under the cryptic air, the school surrounded by the forest that surrounded them for miles, overgrown and un-disturbed as the straggly thorns clawed at any intruder's clothes or skin.

The misty fog that was swelling around the base of the mansion, rising with the towers and the steeples hid the building further from view as the occupants slept. No sound could be heard except from the rattling of leaves from their branches. No insects were whistling, the birds were not singing and the deer were not barking.

The light from the rising sun rose from the horizon, bringing into view the majestic mansion that rose and fell with the land. The large courtyard was lined with well-kept gardens, the roses in bloom, the shrubs neatly kept as they were pressed to the sides of the classrooms that faced each other from across the courtyard. The courtyard holding the shape of half an octagon, pressed in front of the Memorial Garden that held a single grave.

In the centre of the darkly paved courtyard stood the Cyclops Memorial Statue. A strongly defined man standing with his arms held out at his sides, his legs holding his strong and large form while his battle visor hid his eyes from the rest of the world.

Large windows were pressed to the front of the mansion, letting in the early light, lighting up the rooms that were used for the teachings of the pupils that attended this School. The large double oaked doors were lined with wall height windows on the lower and second floor, the spacious room inside let the outside world to see the Atrium.

The large plush foyer splintered off into various rooms, all inhabited by expensive furniture and technology before it lead to the hyperlift, an elevator that led to the Restricted Access Sublevels and the Administration Wing where the offices of the Student Dean, Headmaster and Administrators were located. In this off-limits west wing the subterranean medical labs, a training facility called the 'Danger Room', an aircraft hanger with a Stratojet classed as the Blackbird and a helicopter. This wing also held the most vital piece of technology. Professor Xavier's mutant detection device, code named 'Cerebro'.

Admittance to the back was gained through various points, the main entrance being the large kitchen. Located to the rear of the estate is an Olympic-sized swimming pool, basketball court and main entrance to Breakstone Lake.

Along with the estate, the building held a large centre tower that was holding more classrooms, the canteen and the library. Scattered throughout the ground floor were the various rooms and halls such as a large ballroom that occupied the domed structure near the rear of the building, the student's recreation room and various other game and computer rooms.

Each and every room was adorned with expensive paintings and decoration, the walls lined with dark oaked wooden paneling. But, as the light seeped into the rooms, on the second level a young woman was barely able to get any sleep.

The woman was tossing and turning. Her long mahogany hair was fanned out behind her head, knotted and frizzy as the constant movement pressed onto her hair. The duvet and blankets were around her middle, a frown on her features as her hands curled into fists.

The pale room was radiating with light, the wooden paneling at the half way point of the room was unable to keep the light from her room, to keep her unconsciousness steady and unbreakable.

Sweat was plastering her skin, her breathing heavy and erratic as images floated to the front of her mind. Darkness was engulfing her mind, flashing lights blinding her. A dimly lit green room shoved to the front of her memories, an image of a tank full of water, a human withering in agony, the lights blinking with existence.

"_Your genes hold the secrets of eternal life. Your genes will help me create the mightiest warrior" _Screams of agony withered to her ears, someone laughing in the distance, the thrashing of the person in the water. Another flash of images, a pale man with topaz eyes and bronze hair, his haunting smile as he bared his teeth, vampire fangs exploding into her focus, forcing her to shove her head in the opposite direction.

"_It's time we left. Carlisle can barley pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty three now. You're not coming with me" _Another flash of the bronze haired man again, the pair of them sitting in a meadow full of green's white and purples. Another image flashing behind her eyes; a grey substance engulfing the bones of a person, another batch of screams. A gunshot wound, a man falling into the distance, the cries of a woman.

"_Scott! You can't go! I need you! It's not your time!"_ The feeling of warmth and comfort engulfed over her body, a hand holding onto her cheek, her eyes closed in sorrow.

"_You will always be in my heart"_

The woman woke with a start, the bed bouncing underneath her as she felt her chest heaving, her heart shuddering in her chest as she tried to regain the continuation of her breathing, to steady her lungs as she tried to recognize where she was. She lifted her hand to her face, feeling the sweat on her forehead and on the bed sheets around her as she recognized the familiar walls of her bedroom.

She shifted the bed covers from her figure, her bare feet slapping onto the wooden paneling as she headed towards the en-suite bedroom that was just to her left. She stood there, at the bathroom sink as she stared at her reflection. Her long hair as wild as a banshee, her hair overwhelming her face, her chest still rising and falling heavily as she tried to regain her thoughts of peace. She leant down, splashing cold water onto her face before she noticed her pale and gaunt features did not improve the dark purple circles shining under her eyes.

She just stood there for a few moments, taking in how old and weary she looked, tormented by her nightmares, of her history that she could barely remember, looking down at her hands, taking in the vertical lines that were pressed in between her knuckles, a sign of the power she held within her.

She simply pulled in a lungful of air, feeling cool metal tags hanging in between her breasts. She pulled at the chain, readjusting the dog tags so they were held in her hands. She could do nothing but smile sadly as she felt the familiar writings bump against her skin.

_Scott Summers_

_Cyclops _

She dropped the metal so they were resting on her chest, hanging in-between her cleavage before she got back into bed, hoping to gain a few more hours of sleep before the sun really was shining in the sky.

When the young woman finally opened her eyes the light was streaming into her bedroom from the windows that lead to her balcony. She grimaced when she felt the light penetrate her flickering eyes, and when she had finally acclimatized to the brightness she turned towards the clock showing 8:15. She had 45 minutes to get ready and make her way down for breakfast.

Just as she was coming out of her bedroom, the bedroom door to her left was just closing. She smiled when she saw Ororo or Storm walking from her room, a smile on her black skin as she looked at the tired eyes of her companion.

"Jesus, Bella; are you ok?" She breathed when she took in the dark purples of her eyes.

"I've been better" Bella stated as the pair of them walked down the corridor that was lined with doors that led to other bedrooms. "Didn't get much sleep last night"

"Seems to be happening a lot recently. Any idea what's causing them?"

"No idea. Maybe you should use your sorcery to read my mind" Bella joked which in turn caused Storm to smile over at her. Bella could see that her blue eyes were holding the comfort and affection anyone would when they were talking to a very good friend of theirs. But, as she looked around at all the students that were walking around she couldn't help but recognize and understand every one of their backstories.

Storm herself was the daughter of N'Dare, the princess of a tribe in Kenya that was descended from a long line of African Witch princesses with White hair, blue eyes and a natural gift of sorcery. But, before Ororo was born her mother fell in love with her father, moving to America where she was born. They moved to Egypt when she was very young, resulting in her being orphaned when she was only 6 after a military air strike on her town. She had the extraordinary ability to control and change the weather.

As Bella walked into the room she could see that most of the tables had filled with students, the catering staff had littered the tables with food as she headed towards the head table to take her seat next to Professor Xavier and eat her breakfast.

However, as the school day started Xavier called Bella and the rest of the X-Men into the War Room, the operating centre of the X-Men. Bella and her family got into the hyperlift and headed towards the meeting area. When she got there she could see the various computers and monitors were shining with life. Each doing something different as the computers monitored news feeds from every news network on television and radio, scanning every known frequency for reports on events occurring around the world. She could see the strip of blue light shining around the top of the walls of every room, this was Cerebra. An artificially intelligent computer program that ran throughout the mansion. If Cerebra picked up on something she would notify the X-Men through their communication links.

Bella headed further into the room, taking in the circular table that was pressed to the centre of the room, various chairs positioned to the edge, the X-Men logo displayed to the back. Embedded into the circular walls were the glassed sections that held the uniforms of the instated X-Men that sat in their designated chair.

Bella simply walked to the far side of the room, looking at her uniform that was exhibited by the manikin. She spun around in her seat and noticed the Professor coming into the room behind them, his wheelchair holding him in place.

Professor Charles Xavier is the leader and founder of the X-Men. The Professor was forever bound to a wheelchair even though his body houses one of the world's most powerful mutant minds. As a high-level telepath, Xavier has the ability to read, control and influence human minds. A scientific genius, he is also the leading authority on genetics, mutants and psionic powers.

Xavier shared the same goals that most of the X-Men wished could become a reality. The Professor wanted nothing more than to promote the peaceful affirmation of mutant rights, to mediate the co-existence of mutants and humans, to protect mutants from militant humans and to protect society from antagonizing mutants, including his old friend Eric Lensheer otherwise known as Magneto.

To achieve these aims, with the help of Bella, Xavier founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters to teach mutants to explore and control their powers. His first students were people like Bella and the original X-Men that were sitting around the table at this moment, but as the fear of Mutants began to grow, the numbers of students grew.

With the world becoming a weirder and more dangerous place Xavier and his team have been relied and counted on by many other groups of advanced people. Xavier is respected by various governments and trusted by several other teams including Fantastic Four. He often acts as a public advocate for mutant rights and is the most authoritive person most of these advanced humans rely on giving meaningful advice.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, but why have you called this session?" Bobby Drake expressed. Bella could only look from him and then towards the Professor as her own curiosity was spiked as she patiently waited for his answer.

"I received a call very late last night from a man named Nick Fury. He is the Director of a secret organization called S.H.E.I.L.D" Xavier stated as he finally stopped at the edge of the table.

"He was the man who co-founded the Avengers" Bella inputted, her extensive knowledge was flying to her mind as she remembered the disaster that struck New York about 3 years ago. It seemed a powerful energy source called the Tesseract was found and used to open a portal into a different dimension and release what is now known as an alien civilization called the Chitauri.

"That's right. He was trying to get hold of me during the attack, wanting to use the X-Men as part of the team he had assembled, but at the time we had our own problems with Magneto"

"What was he after?" Warren Worthington expressed, his large feathered wings that extended from his back were involuntarily fluttering behind him as he looked over at the Professor.

"It seems that someone has come to him with a situation, a situation where he needs us"

"Did he say who this person was?" Beast asked.

"Unfortunately no. I'm guessing that its either confidential information, or information that is far to important to give to me over the phone"

"When do they get here?" Bella voiced again, noticing the other's looking over at her as she spoke.

"They should be here within the hour" Xavier stated again and watched as the realization of another serious situation was upon them once again.

The first stages of winter were falling over America and New York. The sunlight continued to dip behind the dense clouds that were hanging in the sky, dark and deadly as they threatened the prospect of rainfall. The chill of the wind that rustled the leaves, orange and red leaves falling from their perches as they littered the mossy ground of the Memorial Garden.

Professor Xavier could see the small form of Isabella Swan as she solemnly walked through the gardens, the gentle spitting of rain engulfing her as her feet connected with the cobbled path. He could see that her hair was down, her fringe framing her face as it swept across her forehead and ended in the middle of her back, a few layers giving her hair the life and beauty of someone who did not look the age of 167 years old.

As he studied her he could see her massaging her hands in the other as she tried to relieve some of the pressure that was building up in her hands. He knew that Bella's past was a troublesome one, its just a shame she cannot remember anything previous the year of 1954. It seemed that she has failed to remember how her bones have been lined and replaced with Adamantium, a situation she cannot remember. When he had found her when they had created Cerebro in 1962 she was one of the first mutants he located and when he could see just how lost and angry she was at how her life had turned out he knew she could be something great.

And she was. When they looked closer at her mutation she had 3 Adamantium claws that unsheathed through her skin, extended about 30 cm from her knuckles with a curve. She had enhanced senses, her eyesight, sense of smell and hearing was 95% more accurate than a humans and her body could regenerate and withstand 3 times as much as anyone else could. Since she has been with the X-Men she had become one of the most influential mutants, her medical training coming in use for the school but she has also made a strong reputation for herself.

He felt his own wheelchair wheels connecting against the cobbled path as he came to join her, pulling her from her reprieve as she felt his hand engulfing hers. She had been his first student, the first person to make his dream of this school a reality. She was the only person who had stayed with him throughout the troublesome times. She was the daughter he never had.

"Professor, I didn't hear you coming" Bella said with a small smile as she looked down at the man she considered as her father as she perched on the bench that was surrounded by a box bushed hedge, flowers and plants littering the area, a peaceful retreat if you were to mourn the loss of a loved one.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind." Xavier said with a smile as he followed her gaze that fell on the grave that was centered in the middle of the Garden "More than usual"

"Just with everything that has happened over the last couple of years, it's just been hard to get a few moments to yourself" Bella expressed as she clung onto the Professors hands, receiving the comfort that she needed in the process. Xavier smiling at her when he noticed Scott's dog tags hanging around her neck, Bella never removed them "But then, as soon as you get those precious moments, the nightmares, your fears and uncertainties suddenly creep up and you seek out the refuge of people's company. It's times like these when I wished Scott was still here"

"It's been difficult with the stresses of the Mutant Registration Act and with the uneasy peace that we have with the Vampire's but with your reputation alone we have not had to worry about the possibilities of the School being attacked. That is a feat we can't soon forget"

"That still refuses to help with the nightmares"

"What do you see?"

"Just flashes of images. I get snippets of conversations, feelings, emotions"

"Can you explain them to me?"

"Last night I saw a glass tank filled with some kind of substance. There was someone being experimented on. It was a woman; I could recognize that by the screams that echoed around my mind when they injected her with large syringes, pumping her with what looked like a metal. I got another glimpse of Edward, his fangs barred as he gained on me"

"Is that it?" Xavier expressed, a frown of concern on his features as he looked at the broken expression on Bella's face as she stared into the distance, her heart hurting as she retold what she had seen. She pulled her attention back to Charles, shaking her head as she looked at him.

"I saw Scott. Replayed the images of when we lost him. Of when he was taken away from us, pulled into the void. I could hear the despair in my voice when I yelled for him. Feeling his hand on my cheek, explicating the response that he always got"

"Losing Scott was a traumatic and devastating thing for all of us. However, with everything that you have lived through in the 167 years you have lived Scott was the one thing that meant more to you than life itself. But, you never lost who you are Bella. With the death of your brother John you became stronger, fighting for him, fighting for his memory. When you helped with sorting out the Cuba Missile situation in the 60's you became one of the most valuable members of the X-Men. We need you Bella more than you know, and when Scott was here, he could see your true worth, could see just how beautiful your soul is, how your so desperate to save people. I need you my Isabella, because without your continuous support and love, I would crumble with all the responsibilities I have constrained on my shoulders" Xavier consoled passionately, his hand lifting to her cheek as he provided her with the love of a father, showing her where her family really was. She could do nothing but smile, blinking away the water that had congregated in her eyes before she flung her arms around the Professors neck and rejoiced in the love she had for him.

"Will you welcome our visitors with me when they arrive?" Xavier asked her when they pulled away. Bella could do nothing but smile and nod her head before she excused herself and headed towards the grave that belonged to Scott.

About 45 minutes later, she received her called from Xavier. She got to her feet, readjusting her tight fitted jacket, her jeans falling around her converses as she said her goodbyes to Scott, finally feeling comforted due to the amount of time she had spent mourning him once again.

She heard her shoes clicking against the large tiled courtyard, the large mansion rising behind her as her eyes could see a black SUV pulling into the road and roaring towards the mansion. Bella finally stopped next to Xavier who was sitting in front of the memorial of Scott, his own uncertainty shining in his eyes as he watched the car come closer and closer to the mansion. Bella reached out her hand, clasping hers around his as the pair of them prepared themselves.

"And you still have no idea what they want" Bella said down to him, her hair framing her face as she tried to get a little more information from him.

"Unfortunately no, I just hope whatever situation we are getting ourselves into can be resolved quickly. The X-Men haven't had time to recuperate after sorting out Magneto"

"You don't have to remind me," Bella mumbled, seeing how the car came to a stop in front of them, the main gate closing behind them automatically. The doors to the car immediately flung open, revealing the new visitors to the school.

Bella could see that a stern looking black man had emerged from the front of the car. He was completely bald; a short beard trimmed and well kept that circled his mouth. He only had one of his brown eyes showing as an eye patch, scars echoing around his eye socket as he looked over at them. He was dressed in a long trench leather coat; a black jacket and a pair of black military trousers were encasing his legs. He had a gun hung onto his hip.

"Hello, Welcome to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters" Xavier expressed happily and confidently with a smile as he welcomed the four people over towards him.

"Professor Xavier, I'm Director Nick Fury, I was the one who spoke to you over the phone" The black man said as he held out his hand, walking over towards the Professor before offering his hand and shaking it with Charles. "Thank you for inviting us so soon"

"There was a sense of urgency in your voice that I could not ignore. Myself and the X-Men are willing to help you in whatever ways we can" Xavier smiled again before he watched Nick Fury move out of the way.

"May I introduce you to my people. This is Hawkeye, Mr Tony Stark and Captain Steve Rogers," He stated, his hand pointing towards each one of them in the process, Bella and Xavier getting a good look at both of them.

Tony Stark was a man that most people across the world knew about. He was a billionaire playboy, industrialist and ingenious engineer. He had suffered a severe chest injury during a kidnapping, resulting in him creating a powered suit if amour. He used this suit to protect the world as Iron Man. However, he was not how Bella had expected him to look like. He was a very tall man with broad shoulders and a very square shaped head. His dark brown hair was long that curled and flopped around his ear and down to the base of his neck in style. He had his own moustache that travelled to the side of his lips while a small beard was positioned on his chin. He held himself in a confident and arrogant manner.

However, Bella knew a great deal more of Steve Rogers. She had actually met him during the World War, having still been around then and as she looked at him she could only smile, as she noticed how he hadn't changed. He had been an experiment to try and create American Super soldiers; to try and defeat the German's during World War Two. However, before it could be implicated and after Roger's experiment the scientist was murdered by a German Spy. He was used through out the Second World War before his plane went down and was suspected dead. Obviously he was simply placed into a coma when his plane crashed. His hair was a dark blonde, a side parting which lead to his fringe sweeping across his face while his light blue eyes shone with emotion. His face was clean-shaven and he was twice the size of Tony Stark.

"It's nice to meet you all" Xavier stated before he spun back on his wheelchair a little and held out his hand to Bella who took it in her pale one and gave a small smile as her eyes travelled over towards them "This is Isabella Swan, my second in command"

"Wolverine" Stark stated, his chest throbbing as he spoke, his eyes studying hers as the pair of them looked at her "We all know what you mutation is"

"Please, do not use that word. We would rather you say gift or ability. Saying the word Mutant is a very harsh" Bella pushed as she put Stark in his place, a smile falling onto Roger's face as he looked down at the ground and re-adjusted his footing.

"I'm surprised at how normal your hands look." Fury expressed as he turned his attention towards the young woman who was taking his hand, allowing him to run his thumb across the back of her hand. No one having done this after Scott had died. "It doesn't even look like your claws are in there"

"Oh, they're in there" She smiled as she removed her hands from his, her eyes powerful and confident as she spoke to them "Trust me" As she trailed away she could see Steve was coming up to see her. She smiled at him as she moved around Fury and headed towards him. Xavier and Fury looking at the pair of them in confusion.

"Steve, it's good to see you again. It's been far to long" Bella exclaimed with a smile, noticing how he smiled down at her as he proceeded to wrap his arms around her small middle while hers went to the back of his shoulders.

"Well, considering I was in a block of ice for about 50 years. You're not looking to bad"

"Yes well, my 23 year old self still looks incredible after 167 years"

"Does someone want to explain to me how the pair of you know each other?" Stark suddenly imputed as he became increasingly more confused and frustrated in how he was unable to keep with the conversation.

"Part of Bella's ability is she is able to regenerate, ultimately causing her to be immortal. She was born in 1845 and fought in many battles including the civil war, WW1 and 2 and Vietnam. She is very gifted in the art of combat so with a gift like hers you find it very difficult in not using it"

"I met Steve during the Second World War. I was the one who pointed him out. Taking in his good heart and personality he was the perfect choice. I was also there to see him grow into the soldier he is today. I was also there when we found out his plane had failed"

"Then you must have known my father" Stark stated when he was finally understanding the conversation.

"Your father Antony was a great man. Even if he was insane at times" Bella finished again with a smile before Fury coughed and brought them out of their conversation.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of time for you to catch up, but the matter we need to discuss is rather urgent"

"Yes, right this way" Xavier expressed as he readjusted his wheelchair, telepathically moving his wheelchair as Bella came to walk next to him. She pulled open the large oak door and smiled to the men as they walked through the door and into the school. Each one of them, looking up in awe as they took in the sheer beauty and size of the atrium.

"In here" Bella stated gently again as she held out her hand, walking into the lounge that was vacant of students as they were in their classes. Bella went to stand behind Xavier who was right by the head of the room, the others coming to sit on the sofa's facing each other as Xavier asked them as to why they were here.

"We wanted to know if you knew someone called Lilandra Neramani" Fury stated which caused everything in Bella's body to go numb as she unconsciously reached out for the Professor as the pair of them shared a history with that woman.

"Lilandra is a good friend of ours. However we haven't seen her in years. The last time she was on Earth was before she became the empress of the Shi'ar Empire." Xavier said as he looked towards them. Bella could do nothing but look at Steve who was looking at her with heavy eyes.

"Can you describe her too me?"

"Well, she has jet black hair, red eyes, a rather angled jaw." Xavier baffled "The thing is, you can never give an accurate description as when she is on her home world she is dressed in her armor"

"Yesterday morning we were approached by a woman calling herself Lilandra. She matches your description of her. She said you two were very close"

"That's right. Both Lilandra and me were married for a time, but due to her responsibilities and after a rather dangerous situation we had the marriage annulled. We still share a lifelong bond"

"So, you will take full responsibility is she is too misbehave. Nothing bad can come from her being here"

"I wouldn't say that" Bella voiced causing everyone to look up at her. "Lilandra knows how undeveloped we are as a species. We do not have the technology to defeat them. If she is here, something terrible is about to happen. We should heed her warnings"

"Bella's right" Xavier inputted "Lilandra would never concern herself with human affairs unless absolutely necessary" Nick Fury could do nothing but bring in a huge lungful of air as he rubbed the top of his thighs, leaning back on the back of the sofa as he suddenly became very weary with the new information.

"Well as of today, it seems Planet Earth is under threat" He expressed, looking around at the others as everyone realised the mess they had gotten into again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of all that is**

_Twilight, X-men Crossover Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

_Missile fire was heard all around. Explosions ringing in her ears as she felt the X-Jet turning, out maneuvering the missile that had locked onto their position. With some fancy flying on Scott's part the heat and the shock of the detonating missile was washed over the jet._

_She could see flashes of green as the alien fire was flung in their direction, the sound of the vessels zooming past them, as they became the centre of the activity, fighting a foreign war as they attempted to halt the plans of universal destruction._

_However, things were not looking good. The Asgardians were fighting their own war with the Frost Giants, Thor and his brother were unable to come to their aid and many other races refused to help. Bella was clinging onto the side of the Jet as Scott made another hard right, the rest of her team were leaning dangerously on their sides as the harnesses that were pressed to their body was holding them in place._

_She knew they were in trouble. Could tell by the concentration that was shining all over Scott's body as he piloted the jet. He could see the worry lines that were etched onto the skin around his eyes as he took in the battlefield in front of them. The X-Jet holding no other windows than the one he was looking through with Beast as his Co-Pilot. She could see him take a peak over his shoulder, his battle visor finding her eyes almost immediately, and with that one look she knew this was not going to end well._

_She could only look at him, providing him with all the love and comfort she could without words, trying to convey those simple emotions via her eyes. She was struggling to bite back all the worry and fear out of her body, to show her team that she was strong and confident, hiding the vulnerability that she was feeling. Little did she know that that would be one of the last looks her fiancée would give her._

Bella shook herself from her reprieve, unaware at how long she had been stuck in her thoughts and her past. Unknowing to her that she was twitching nervously as she awaited the arrival of Lilandra Neramani. Her foot was tapping against the cushions that were softening her perch as she looked out of the large window seat, out towards the courtyard that was hidden from view by a thick layer of swirling fog that symbolized the dread that she was feeling.

The last time Lilandra had walked these corridors had been the last time Scott had. She had made them aware of her brother D'ken's troubling activities. It seemed he had been preparing himself for war, but with who was unclear. Lilandra who was and still is the Empress of the Shi'ar Empire wanted help with warning, or potentially stopping her brother.

Lilandra knew that she always had friends on Earth, due to her close relationship with the Professor. Bella had been around when the pair of them had married, and she had never seen Xavier as happy as he was when he was with her. Lilandra had also shown her love towards Bella seeing how close the young mutant was with her husband; she had made it her task in befriending her. They still were close when she decided it was time for her to return to her home planet.

But, as she enlisted the X-Men into her army she was unaware of the newly formed relationships. Finally understanding how much time had past when she witnessed first hand the grief and pure heartbreak that took over Bella's heart when she had lost Scott. Lilandra finally understood the gravity and the devastation of the situation she had put the X-Men in.

Bella had to close her eyes, shoving her head in the other direction as an image of Scott's figure disappearing into a bright light over took her mind. That image had haunted her for the last 10 years. Scott reaching out for her, Bella doing her up most to get to him. The pair coming up short before his figure was engulfed by the pure energy, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream of terror, panic and horror shining on his features as he fell away from her.

D'Ken had taken away the most precious thing away from her. He had taken her best friend, her lover and her soul mate and with the prospect of fighting him once again brought the agony and heartache back to the surface.

A knock on the door caused Bella to pull her feet from underneath her, her socks keeping her from getting cold feet as she pressed her figure back to the wooden floor. She could feel her hair was sticking to her neck so she pressed her hands underneath her long brown hair and fluffed it over her shoulder as she headed to the door.

An image of pure white flocked to her eyes as she noticed Angle walking past the open doorway. His wings were curving away from his back, his strength shining in his toned arms and chest as she pulled the door towards him, Bella having finally arrived at his side.

At the door stood a very beautiful woman who was regal with the inherited attributed and mannerisms of a woman who was running a vast empire. Her black hair fell to her shoulders in waves, silky and shiny as it bounced with life as the light hit her figure.

Bella could do nothing but let the smile engulf her features as she took in Lilandra who in turn was beaming at her. As Bella studied her she couldn't help but reaching out to her and pulling her in a close embrace as she reunited herself with a woman who she classed as an old friend.

Lilandra Neramani shares many of the same traits as Charles Xavier in terms of conflict and tolerance. Her parents both stuck to high ethical standards when developing Chandilar Enterprise. Among those ethics involved an unwillingness to allow their technology to be directly used for war. Bella knew that her father's strength along with her mother's compassion left an important mark on her at a young age. She learnt to resist both the means towards violence and the factors that led to it. Such aversions to violence forge a very pacifistic mentality that placed great value on the dignity of human life and a strong revulsion to needless conflict.

Despite such strong pacifist tendencies, Lilandra also demonstrates a somewhat confrontational nature. She spent a good deal of her life fighting against those who wanted to use her company resources for war. While she didn't get a chance to know her father very well, she does seem to share his propensity to present a strong if not intimidating presence. This contrast allows her the kind of savvy business skills that are indicative of those who are highly motivated and driven.

Also like Charles Xavier, Lilandra's telepathy also serves as a reinforcement mechanism for her mother's compassion. So even in her motivation, she cannot avoid the thoughts and feelings that others convey. In some ways this fuels her confrontational nature. It's what allows her to be compassionate while still being effective as an authority figure. She can relate to someone while intimidating them with her presence. Such a powerful balance show all the signs of someone who has been groomed for leadership both by parents and by circumstances.

"Oh Bella, it's so good to see you" Lilandra whispered as she rested her chin on Bella's shoulder as the mutant clung onto her, her own nerves having vanished as she stood with her friend.

"It's been too long Lilandra" Bella replied confidently, any signs of her emotional turmoil were voided from her features and her soul as she reunited with a life long friend

"I just wish it could have been under better circumstances" She expressed as she pulled away from Bella who nodded towards the S.H.E.I.L.D agent who was holding a very confused expression.

"That will be all, I can take it from here" Bella stated from her position, feeling Lilandra moving so she was looking at the S.H.E.I.L.D agent but facing Bella.

"I was instructed to escort the alien to the respective area"

"Which you have done, your rendezvous point was the School and you are in fact standing on the doorstep of the School" Bella commanded, a look of irritation shining in her eyes as she looked at the military man. "And do you really have to call her an Alien? I would like to inform you and the rest of your organization that Lilandra has saved Earth a few to many times to count, she is a very dear friend of this household and our race. She has proven to be a loyal advocate of our kind. Right now, Lilandra is probably the only person you can trust. Now, I will take it from here"

"Yes Ma'am" He voiced again, standing too attention as he recognized her powerful authority before he saluted her and headed back towards the car.

"That is why I hate the military," Bella breathed as she turned away from the door and asked Angel to alert Xavier of their arrival to his office

"Don't forget Bella, that you follow the orders of your authorities figure. You also give your own orders" Lilandra stated with a smile, her hazel eyes sparkling with energy and life as she reacquainted herself with the building and people she had called her home and family, the look of longing was also recognizable within her eyes.

"Ah yes, but I am far from a military General"

"How have you been anyway? You have grown up far to much for my liking"

"I'm twice your age Lilandra"

"Yes, but you are always Charles's daughter in my eyes"

"Life has thrown many obstacles into my path over the last 10 years. It's harder when you don't have the support you need from a brother or a lover. Things changed far to quickly and a woman who needs to be surrounded by things familiar, I struggled to adapt to life."

"And what about now? Has the pain in your heart led you to the peace and happiness you deserve and crave?"

"Many things have happened since you were here last, and far more bad has come from the poorly chosen choices. I feel more alone that I did before I met and had Scott in my life" Bella explained before she knocked on the Professors door. "Anyway, enough of me depressing you, I'm sure your dying to meet the professor again" Bella expressed with a smile. She watched as her friend suddenly became nervous as she let out a nervous sigh and headed into the room with the professor.

For the next few hours as they awaited Nick Fury's and his two avengers arrival they brought Lilandra back up to speed, telling her everything that had happened since she had been back on Aerie her home planet.

They were all pulled from their conversation when a knock on the door, an angry looking Fury bursting into the room.

"Why is she not under constant guard?" Nick demanded, the sheepish looks of embarrassment was shining in Steve's eyes as his eye met Bella's who was clinging onto the dog tags that were hanging around her neck, along with the beautiful engagement ring that had once lived on her finger.

"I assure you Mr Fury that Lilandra is well protected with both me and Bella sitting with her. We have also tried to tell you how Lilandra is not the threat" Xavier expressed coolly, his blue eyes shining with patience, his lips forming a small smile as he gazed from Lilandra and back to Fury.

"This is still not the point. This woman has the most valuable information determining the threat of D'Ken and without the protection I am providing how am I too know that she will not double cross us"

"I can tell you from experience that she is the one person you could trust more than either me or Bella"

"I hardly doubt that" But as Bella looked towards Charles who was talking to her via his gift. She simply winked at him before she shot to her feet, complying with her orders.

Just as Fury had finished his sentence she shoved herself to her feet in a lightening fast move no one was able to comprehend what was happening. She had lifted her hand above her head, her mutant gift showing the Avengers and S.H.E.L.D just how dangerous she could be.

The Adamantium claws glistered in the light as she called up all the energy she could, her muscles vibrating with life as she shoved herself on top of Fury whose shock and surprise registered on his features as he lay on the floor, Bella's Adamantium claws shoved to the base of his neck as the woman pressed her feet lightly to his chest as she guarded him.

"As you can see Director Fury, Lilandra has far better protection with Bella standing next to her than any member of your organization can provide" Bella simply shoved her body from Fury, her claws sheathing from behind her knuckles and into her skin as she readjusted her jumper and stood behind the professor. "Now, I am well aware that you are curious to know how and why Lilandra is here. So Bella will send you towards the War room where Lilandra will debrief S.H.I.L.D and the X-Men" Xavier stated before he turned his wheelchair to face back towards Lilandra who was smiling at him gently while Bella held out her hand and motioned for The Avengers to evacuate the room.

She guided them towards the elevator; a look of unease shining on Fury's expression while Tony was amused and impressed by her show of confidence and agility.

"Do you mind me asking in how things work around here?" Fury expressed with interest which simply caused Bella to smile and nod her head confidently over at him.

"It's a pleasure." Bella smiled as she headed out of the elevator and into the sterilized white walled rooms and corridors. "The ground and higher levels of the mansion is the teaching area's. Various members of my team are also the teachers to the students who come here. Beast, a technological and scientific master teaches computer sciences, science and mathematics. Storm teaches English, various languages as well as overseeing the library and taking control of the students who are too young to train. Iceman also teaches Mathematics along with ethics and accounting. I preside over teaching students close quarters combat along with how to use and take control of their abilities. I am also the school doctor and leading specialist and researcher into Mutant genetics" Bella expressed

"So the students get all this by attending this school" Rogers voiced as he came to walk next to Bella who smiled towards him

"This school had become the one place they can feel safe and free from the troubles of hurting people they love by using their gifts. The staffs here are trained and readily available if anything was to happen to them or if a situation occurred and they were unable to control their ability."

"And what of the X-Men? What do they do here?"

"As we walked, we are just passing the Danger Room. The room consists of two parts, the Danger Room itself and the Control Room, which is housed above the Danger Room. To the untrained eye, the Danger Room is a featureless room. To those who are unfortunate enough to engage its systems, it was the ultimate battle simulator. It employed highly advanced technologies from sources such as the Shi'ar Empire, Forge, and Beast. The Danger Room puts its opponents against an array of physical and holographic opponents that tests the trainees' mastery over their mutant powers to peak endurance. Using the advanced technologies, the Danger Room gives the illusion of being many times bigger than it actually is. Anything from gravity, heat, humidity, or texture can be manipulated from the control booth. Students are not permitted to be in the Danger Room unless accompanied by an instructor or X-Man."

"So this is the area for all your training, along with the students" Fury asked, impressed by the level of technology that radiated with life within the School walls.

"That's right. This level also holds the research and development and medical labs. The hanger bay that holds the X-men aircraft is just down the other end of the hall while the closed room just down the other end holds Cerebro, the machine that enhances Xavier's gift and allows an accurate pinpointing of other mutants that have come into their gifts. Now if you would like to follow me, The Professor along with the rest of my team are awaiting us in the War Room."

When they arrived everyone was sitting in their appropriate seats while a few others had been positioned to face the other side of the table to face the visitors. As the Avengers came into the room a look of admiration shone around them as they took in the advance screens that showed them all of the events and worries of the world.

"I bring this meeting into order as we discuss the situation that is impending on our planet" Xavier started as he looked around the table at the familiar faces of people who were like his family before he shifted his eyes in the direction of the people who were new acquaintances. "Lilandra, please tell us what your brother has been doing"

"As the X-Men is well aware, over ten years ago my brother attempted to locate and use the M'Kraan crystal"

"Which is?" Stark asked

"The Crystal is an artifact that lies at the nexus of all realities. It contains a negative galaxy, a source of near limitless power which pulls and traps all matter inside."

"Are you saying this crystal is positioned in space?" Steve stated with confusion on his features as he looked around at the X-Men who were looking back at him with understanding shining in their eyes.

"That's right, it's homes on an abandoned planet that has no name. It's considered as a sacred artifact for the faith of my race. However, with opening the Crystal the power that it holds could cause the mass of the neutron galaxy inside the crystal to suck in the entire universe and cause a chain-reaction across the Omniverse, destroying all universes in existence" Lilandra stated, nothing but seriousness shining in her eyes as she took a glance towards Bella who simply gave her a weak smile. They were falling closely into a situation that was linked with their unsuccessful mission ten years ago.

"But why has D'Ken decided to strike now?" Fury asked

"My guess is as good as yours but after the last time I believe that Isabella, being a scientist has done various research in the information I have given her. She is one of the leading experts in the crystal and she can provide far more information than I can" Lilandra explained once again which caused the shocked features of the people around the table to look right at her. Bella could only smile slightly as she tried to force their eyes away from her.

"My understanding isn't as great as Lilandra is to believe but I can only theories that the reason D'Ken is attacking now is because the City inside the crystal which is supposed to be a interpretation of heaven can only be reached once every million years or so/ Only when specific galaxies are aligned. From the word I have been doing from the astronomy tower, I have noticed and recorded the movement of the stars from the telescope, which backs, up my theory. This means the M'Kraan Crystal is preparing itself to allow entry to the city in the small window of opportunity that is given."

"Then how do we plan to stop D'Ken?" Angel imputed, having all the information that he needed

"From previous experience we know that the Crystal is protected by two guardians. Jahf, is a small android with tremendous strength and durability and if this small android is defeated, another robot Modt takes his place. I'm not one to spread fear but he is said to be a thousand times stronger and more powerful than Jahf. But, to actually enter the Crystal another Guardian called the Phoenix Force"

"What's that?" Stark asked, afraid that he was breaking Bella's trail of thought

"It is an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life and passion. Born of the void between states of being causing the Phoenix force to be a child of the universe" Xavier imputed, being another expert of the mutation gene "The Phoenix had the power to cut and regrow any part of the universe as well as destroying it entirely which is part of it's purpose "The Judgment of the Phoenix" or known as "The embodiment of the very passion of Creation, the spark that gave life to the Universe, the flame that will ultimately consume it"

"We believe that a young mutant named Jean Grey has caused the return of the Phoenix to Earth when it felt the mind of a human transcend the physical realm, a mind that resonated with the Phoenix Force's energy. Jean had somehow managed to telepathically link her mind to her dying friend, to keep her soul from moving to the afterlife. In doing so, Jean's mind was being dragged along to the 'Other side' with her friend. The Phoenix lent its energy to break the connection, and kept a close watch on Jean as it felt a kinship with the mutant. However, years later, Jean was struck with a terminal illness and as she lay there on her death bed her mind called out for help and the Phoenix Force answered and saved her, transforming Jean into the Phoenix." Lilandra explained, the looks of confusion shining around her as the people struggled with the sheer amount of information that was being thrown in their direction. "I had asked for S.H.E.I.L.D to keep tabs on her but it seems you failed to follow her"

"We lost track of her about 3 months ago" Fury stated, embarrassment shining in the eye that was not covered by his leather eye patch.

"I have a device that helps enhance my ability to detect humans, specifically mutants." Xavier imputed

"I'm guessing Jean Grey has no idea who or what she is," Beast stated, his blue skin vibrating with power as he spoke to the table. Lilandra could only shake her head with a sorrowful look in her eyes

"She will have no idea on how powerful she is. No knowledge on how she has become the lost Guardian of the Crystal"

"So we need to find her before D'Ken does" Bella enthused

"Have you been monitoring D'Ken's movements?" Fury asked

"It seems he had been travelling various universes, even the Asgaurdians have been confronted but they are still wrapped up with the war with the Frost Giants. We believe that he will be attempted to come to Earth and employ various dark creatures that the human's of this world do not know about"

"Vampire?" Storm asked with curiosity

"Yes, I believe so. Do they have any sort of governing body that we can confront, warning then of the dangers?"

"There's the Volturi, the biggest and oldest coven of Vampires that we consider as the authority. But, we don't have a great relationship with Vampires, we have an unease peace between our races" Bella imputed

"Then that is our first move" Fury stated, "Is there any other information that you haven't given us?"

"One piece" Lilandra stated, overcome with seriousness but an edge of sorrow shining in her features "There has been a prophecy surrounding the Crystal for some time now. "A woman made of metal will face her life's history. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. One who calls you a friend shall betray you. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**The End of all that is**

_Twilight, X-men Crossover Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

The corridors of the school were deserted as the Students finally had their afternoon to themselves to undergo unofficial schooling activities. As Bella strode down the dark corridors she could feel her hair whipping behind her as she hastily headed towards the elevator that led to the sublevels of the school.

As she walked down the pristine white walled corridors she was pulling her long mahogany hair into a ponytail as she shoved her body in the direction of the changing rooms.

The décor was pretty much the same as the War room that sat in front of the room she was standing in. She headed over to her area and pressed a sequence of buttons which resulted in the movement of her uniform as she lifted her foot to the bench and started to undo her laces as her uniform became available to her.

She stripped down to her basic uniform, with her black strappy top clinging to her curvy figure while a pair of shorts were covering her rump as she pulled out her navy blue jumpsuit. She pulled her legs into the appropriate area before wiggling her shoulders and arms into the top of the uniform.

Blue strips of material were travelling up her legs ending at her thighs as she zipped herself in. She readjusted her belt that held her suit around her middle; the metal shaped X was pressed inside a circle, as the buckle was her team's logo. The material clung onto her arms while another strip of black material allowed fluid movement of her elbows while a thick rubber protected her shoulders and the top of her arms as her collar surrounded her neck.

She pulled on her black boots that encased the bottom of her trousers, travelling to the middle of her shins before she bent down and picked up her dark blue gloves that were made especially for her. As she shoved her fingers into the appropriate fingers the familiarity of the material melded against her as her knuckles held the recognizable slits of material that allowed the frequent unsheathing of her claws.

Bella fisted her hands in ball as she pulled her hands further into the gloves, calling on her power as she unsheathed her claws, feeling the cool metal rubbing against the custom made gloves, the light glinting from the silver as she looked at them. A routine that she always divulged in when she pressed herself into her clothing.

The image that lifted to her eyes as she looked at her reflection in the mirror allowed a sense of pride to engulf her heart as she took in the authority she held. A suit that complemented her body figure in all the ways that allowed her to feel confident. A suit that filled her with honor as it symbolized the authority she held within her race and her team. A suit that showed the world of what she really was and that she meant business.

She could do nothing but smile to herself before she swept her side fringe across her forehead and headed back into the white corridors, a sense of familiarity and confidence shining in her body and features as she walked around in her uniform that left very little to the imagination.

The doors to the hanger slid open to revel the dimly lit room that was simply the hanger bay. The underground area was the storage area of the X-men aircraft, the Blackbird taking up most of the room while a few other machines that were part of Cerebra measured the power output of the aircraft.

The hanger had undergone some server refurbishment over the last few years and the exit and entry points were located in the door that Bella had just walked through and via Devil's rock and underneath the basketball court. She knew that in less than 2 hours the klaxon would sound to warn anyone near the designated areas to evacuate.

As the powerful mutant headed further into the hanger she never faulted to recognize the clicking of her boots against the concrete as she took hold of a clipboard that gave her all the aircraft readings that Cerebra had collected. She looked over the information the computer had given her and she nodded to herself a little before she headed closer to the airplane.

The X-jet or Blackbird was a new Strato-Jet that had been visually and modified into a scaled-up version of the Lockheed SR-71 or a Blackbird Spy plane that had given the Blackbird it's name. However, due to the design of the spy plane Scott along with Beast had modified the plane to carry several passengers as well as for Vertical Take-Off and landings.

Due to the sheer importance the plane provided her team for transportation the Blackbird had been rebuilt and enhanced with various technologies that included the technologies of the mutant inventor Forge as well as having Shi'ar technology integrated within it's systems. The weapon systems, holographic active camouflage and engines capable of hypersonic speeds and space travel were a few of the upgrades that the plane had been provided.

Due to Scott's invaluable experiences he had been one of the main pilots with Storm as his co-pilot and when he was alive the blackbird possessed an experimental cockpit windshield that was infused with traces of the same ruby quartz material that was used in Scott's visor which had allowed him to project and amplify his optic blasts through the windshield. Something that had not happened in a very long time.

Bella was walking up the ramp into the middle of the jet and was greeted with the silver interior with the consoles shining and bleeping with activity as the harnesses for the seats were buckled on the seats that were pressed in rows on either side of the jet.

At the top of the jet was the Cockpit that held four seats that were pressed behind several displays. The co-pilot was positioned next to the communication avionics' as well as the avionics cooling ground support console. They also sat behind a panel that looked almost identical to the Pilots controls as if in trouble the co-pilot would take control in flying the plane.

Behind the Pilot was another seat that was posted for the Flight engineer, which was beast so he could monitor the jet and look at the display consoles. But, as Bella walked up to the console she took the readings she needed before she headed into the rear of the compartment and looked at the information from the FCM station so she could monitor the rest of the Jet's Engine thrust deflectors and the Engines bypass inlets.

Bella was so wrapped up in her work she didn't hear Tony Stark and Steve walking into the jet. The pair of them was in their own uniforms with Steve pressed into his constructed super suit that was made from carbon polymer that offered a medium level of resistance to bullets and knifes and allowed for his Shield to be pressed to his back. His torso had a star centered in the middle of his chest before it moved down to red and white stripes travelling vertically down to his belt. His shield had levels of red and white before it enclosed around a blue backdrop of a white star. His gloves were red and pressed up to the middle of his forearms while a red pair of boots encased his blue trousers.

Tony was in his Iron Man suit that moved with fluidity. His legs and boots were red before the gold started to circle around his legs before the red took over his chest and shoulders. His power coupling was present again in the centre piece of his machine while a gold helmet was pressed to his head while his mask was allowing his face to be on show. He seemed to be looking around the X-Jet with an impressed look on his features before he eyes travelled back over towards Bella, whose own uniform made his mind wander as he studied her.

"I must say Miss Swan, but this craft is far superior than I was expecting it too be" Stark expressed as he walked further into the plane, taking in the machines that were bleeping around him.

"Did you think we would only have the technology that the average human would?" She asked with a smirk on her features, her fire having been enlightened at the prospect of another adventure and mission. "We may not have suits made of metal and covered in weapons, but we have the technology that suits us and enhances are abilities"

"Oh I have no doubt of that. But Stark Industries deals with advanced technologies with my Iron Man suit being the most advanced piece of technology known to mankind"

"I have no doubt about that" Bella said with a smile as she leant over one of the controls again, beginning to prepare the jet for the upcoming flight "But, we have managed to enhance the jet with far superior alien technology so don't underestimate the jet" Bella finished with a smile as she walked past Stark and Rogers and she couldn't help but smile at Steve once again as she headed towards the cockpit.

"Isabella" Tony started again as he collapsed in one of the side chairs

"Bella please" Bella said as she smiled behind her

"Bella, I'm still a little confused in how you know Rogers. You said that you had forgotten all your memories prior to 1952, that means you would have been unable to remember Captain America and my Father" Stark expressed which caused Bella to turn around and rest her waist on the edge of the console, her arms wrapping under her chest, her suit enhancing her figure as she looked towards Tony.

"For the last couple of years I am managing to get snippets and flashes from parts of my mind and memories I have lost. It can be very confusing at times but when Cerebra had managed to pick up the news on Captain America having been found my mind started playing memories I had forgotten. Professor Xavier had gotten in contact with Fury and when Steve had woken and had gotten comfortable with living in the future the Professor had managed to arrange a meeting. When I first met him Steve managed to recognize me almost immediately but with my memory loss I was unable to place a name to a face. So for the next couple of weeks we spent a fair few hours together and I managed to gain a vast part of my memory back. It seemed that during the war we were very close"

"And still are" Steve imputed after Bella had finished and smile towards him, looking at Stark as his eyes were distant as he tried to comprehend all the information that Bella had just given him "I'm fairly excited to be fighting next to her once again. Brings back the familiarity from all those years ago"

"I just hope things don't go to pot," Bella stated before turning back to the clipboard to try and assess how much more she had left to do. It seemed she was ready.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with a confused expression.

"There has been a pact between vampires and mutants that dates back thousands of years that was formed after the two races nearly engaged in a war that would have destroyed both races. It seemed that Mutants, the vast majority at least wanted to preserve human society while the Vampires obviously needed to drain the lives from innocent human's to exist. But, the prominent leaders of the vampire and mutant communities hesitantly met on neutral ground to discuss a compromise. So an uneasy piece was created between the vampire races and mine. The Volturi were the leaders that were involved in the pact."

"The Volturi?" Stark asked, egger to understand the situation.

"The Volturi is the largest and most powerful coven of Vampires that enforce the laws of the vampire world. They have existed for over 3000 years and is the largest coven in existence. They act as the unofficial royalty and are an incredibly influential coven. They act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send their agents to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires through mass eradication of every vampire or human present. "

"Volterra?" Steve questioned this time

"Volterra is a town in Tuscany, Italy; it is an ancient Italian city where the Volturi reside. I have only been their a few times but it is a very beautiful town and is known as the safest place in the world from a vampire attack as the Volturi do not permit any sort of hunting as they do not like anything that could expose them."

"And it is out mission to talk with these Vampire Royalties" Stark said, his mind finally managing to understand what was going to happen

"That's right. Xavier has set up an appointment and with the 4 hour flight we should arrive there sometime around 10"

"Wow, I never knew Vampire's existed until 4 hours ago and now I'm going to meet their Queen" Tony breathed sarcastically as he looked over at Bella again an impressed look on his face while Bella simply smiling at him gently

"King" She stated and watched as The Iron Man looked up at her again before looking back down at his hands before he heard the doors to the hanger opening and Bella's team, the Golden Squadron, along with Xavier and Lilandra came into view.

Xavier was smiling over at her soon after his wheelchair had stopped in position and she came to stand next to him while her team as well as the two avengers started listening to Xavier

"The mission should be simple. As usual Bella is in command and she will take the lead in talking to the Volturi. They know who she is and they know she is coming so hopefully the information she holds should hold a vast amount of weight. We expect continuous updates, and you should be back this time tomorrow" Xavier commanded and with the last few goodbyes from Xavier, Fury instructing his own men.

Xavier waved his finger over towards Bella, calling her over a little while her team headed into the jet. She looked behind her and headed over to her father figure to have the private conversation that he wanted.

"Bella, I want you to try and keep as cool as you can. You've met the Volturi before but you need to keep your wits about you as you know how cunning they can be" Xavier started as he took hold of her hands.

"I know this mission is imperative to try and get them on our side."

"I wonder sometimes where your level head comes from. I just hope we don't have to involve the Cullen's." Xavier stated again with a small smile, which just caused my heart to drop a little at the mention of that family.

"I hope so too. I don't think I could face them Professor. Defiantly not after our last meeting"

"Indeed, but we need to keep our options open"

"Then I will try and recruit the Volturi in helping us. Then we will not need to talk to Carlisle" Bella said before she wrapped her arms around Xavier giving him a final hug before she headed after Storm into the jet.

They walked towards the Cockpit, Beast sitting behind them before the others filed in behind them, taking their usual seas plus the avengers before Bella initiated the engines and prepared the jet for take off.

As Bella landed the Jet with Storms help she couldn't help but smile inwardly when she noticed everyone was stretching with uncomfortable expressions on their features as they kept their harnesses fastened until Bella had unclipped her own.

The leader of the X-Men had pressed the handbrake on, the camouflage gadget was initiated so the plane could not be recognized from the place it had been landed and the mutant managed to unbuckle herself from her chair and headed towards the door as the rest of her team followed suit by unclipping themselves from their seats.

When she removed herself from the jet the warm morning airlifted to her figure as she squinted into the distance, taking in the fields and the bright light, as she looked at the city that was enchased in a large wall. She prepared her team before she locked the Jet and headed towards the city.

The streets was very narrow, cobbled with the same color stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It had the feel of an alleyway. Red flags decorated the walls, spaced only a few yards apart, flapping in the wind that whistled through the narrow lane.

Coming out of the dark lane, Bella was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down onto the principle plaza. The wind whooshed into her team, flinging her hair into her eyes and blinding her further as she attempted to get her bearings and understand where the main entrance to the Volturi's home was.

There seemed be some sort of festival and before Bella understood what was going on her and her team crashed into a wall of bodies. There was no pathway, no crevice between the close pressed bodies. Bella pushed against them furiously, fighting the hands that shoved back. She heard exclamations of irritation and even pain as she battled her way through but as soon as they got a good look at Beast, Nightcrawler and Angel they automatically understood our disposition and let us through. The fact that Tony was still dressed in his Iron Man suit also helped their understanding and his intimidation helped with their path making.

They walked past people who were holding their children, fathers pressing their kids to their shoulders as they headed towards the clock that was in the middle of the plaza. A fountain caused them to adjust there positioning before they headed towards the large building that symbolized the entrance.

"Greetings, gentlemen" Bella's voice was calm and pleasant as she saw two dark shapes detached themselves from the gloom. "My team and I have an appointment with your masters"

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" A smooth voice whispered menacingly

"I think that would be a good idea. I know your instructions, Felix"

"As do many, but few are willing" the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky grey clocks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind "Let us seek better cover"

"We will be right behind you" Bella said dryly with a confident smile on her features as she looked around at her team and the curious glances they were getting as Angel's wings uncontrollably flickered in the wind. She could feel and understood the unease that was falling from her team. This was to be the first time they had ever met the leaders of the Vampire world and to say they were nervous was an understatement.

"Perhaps your team should wait outside" the first shadow said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper

"I don't think so" The pretense of civility disappeared. Bella's voice was flat and icy. Her weight shifted infinitesimally, and Stark could see that she was fidgeting her hand as she was preparing to fight

"Felix" The second more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here. They are all coming"

"Thank you Demetri" Bella stated. Her eyes adjusting to the deep shade so she could see that Felix was very broad, tall and thick through the shoulders. His size reminded Bella of one of her vampire friends Emmet.

Felix and Demetri stole closer towards the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly so they could come at Bella and her team from two sides. They swiftly led them to the entrance, the alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed into a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so Bella didn't see the squared-off dead end coming until they reached the flat, windowless, brick face.

Bella didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode towards the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street. Bella's feet landed effortlessly to the ground, her instincts and wolfish mannerisms helped with her agility and was relieved to watch as her team followed.

It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under Bella's feet. The light vanished for a second, and then Stark was a faint, white radiance beside her, his power unit providing a source of light.

The dim light from the street was quickly lost in the darkness. The sound of footsteps echoed through the black space as the path beneath their feet continued to slant down ward, taking them deeper into the ground and it made Nightcrawler feel a little claustrophobic as he huddled a little closer towards Storm who was just as uncomfortable.

Bella could see the light was getting brighter with no idea in where the light was coming from meant her keen eyesight could see the arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the gray stones as if they were bleeding ink.

They had reached the end of the tunnel and the X-men and the Avengers were greeted with a grate of ion bars that were rusting but as thick as any of the Mutant's arms. A small door was made of thinner, interlaced bars that were standing open. Bella ducked through and hurried onto a large, bright stone room. Each member of Bella's group followed suit before the grille slammed shut, followed by the snap of a lock.

On the other side of the long room was a low heavy wooden door that was thick in width as it stood open. The group stepped through the door and Bella glanced around her in surprise, unsure as to where her confidence was coming from as she took in the sight in front of her.

They were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off-white, the floor carpeted in industrial gray. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which Bella was grateful. The hall seemed very benign after the flood of the ghoulish stone sewers.

Steve had come to stand and walk next to Bella and he didn't seem to loose his uneasy feeling. He glowered darkly down the long hallway, towards the slight, black shrouded figure at the end, standing by an elevator. Bella could feel Beast looking behind him as the heavy door creaked shut behind them, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding home.

Another Vampire called Jane was waiting by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for the Mutants and Avengers. Her expression was apathetic. Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They drew back their cloaks, letting the hood fall back on their shoulders.

Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion; it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript.

Steve and Tony shared a look between the pair of them after the short elevator ride before they stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the doors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell overpowered Bella's sense of smell and her mind could not help but drift to that of a funeral home.

In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. A woman standing behind it. Her tall form held dark skin and green eyes. She would have been pretty on any other company, but not here. Because she was every bit as human as the people standing outside. Bella could do nothing but watch as the Vampires shared their small conversation as they headed through another large oak door.


	4. Chapter 4

**The End of all that is**

_Twilight, X-men Crossover Fanfiction_

By Singingfrogs

_No copyright infringement intended_

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as beautiful. He came forwards to meet them with a smile on his features as he reached for Jane.

"Jane"

"Alec" she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with a group. Nice work" She laughed, the sound sparkled with delight like a laugh or a baby cooing

"Welcome back, Isabella," Alex greeted her "It's been more than 3 decades"

"So it has," Bella said in a flat voice. Steve glanced at Bella's hard face, and wondered how much she had done and gone through in her long life. Alec chuckled, and examined Bella's team as they stood behind her. "Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alex said

"Then perhaps it would be best not to keep him waiting" Bella suggested with confidence that made Stark smirk down towards the ground.

Alec and Jane, holding hands, led the way down yet another wide, ornate hall. They ignored the doors at the end of the hall, doors entirely sheathed in gold, stooping halfway down the hall and sliding aside a piece of the paneling to expose a plain wooden door. It wasn't locked. Alex held it open for Jane.

The hallway led into a brighter, cavernous room, perfectly round like a huge castle turret. Two stories up, long windows slits threw thing rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below. There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were paced unevenly, flush with the curving stonewalls. In the very centre of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

Bella noticed that the room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in a seemingly relaxed conversation. The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gently hum in the air. As Bella watched, a pair of pale woman in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The exquisite faces all turned towards the party as they entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts, things that wouldn't stick out on the streets below. Nut the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned" He cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing. He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that Bella couldn't help but smile when she noticed Steve's mouth hanging open.

Aro was the leader of the Volturi and it was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him for they had followed him, but Bella could never really decide if his face was beautiful or not. She knew his features were perfect, but he was different from the other vampires that she had met.

His skin was translucently white, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate. It stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face. His eyes were red; the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky. Bella simply watched him glide towards Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master" Jane smiled; the expression that made her look like an angelic child "I brought her to you, just as you wised"

"Ah Jane" He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me" he turned his misty eyes towards Bella and her ground, the smile brightened, becoming ecstatic

"And her team as well!" He rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" Bella simply gave him a small smile as he called her by name informally, as if they were old friends dropping in for an unexpected visit. He turned towards her hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they are dying to see Miss Bella again after all these years"

"Yes, Master" Felix nodded and disappeared back the way they had come.

"Oh Isabella, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you"

"I wish it could be under better circumstances"

"Professor Xavier seemed to think you infallible"

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. Storm noticed that she looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists as if she was struggling with her caws. "As you can see from the size of my team I cause problems as often as I cure them"

"Your too modest" Aro chided, "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" Storm flickered a glance at Bella. Aro did not miss it. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know all of Bella's friends already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. You see, Bella here was the one person to come up with a theory in to why vampires have these special abilities that we do. You see I share a mutant friend with Bella in a vampire called Edward Cullen who had the remarkable ability to hear people's thoughts except those of mutants. I share some of his talent, only I am limited in a way the he is not"

"What do you mean by theorizing, you mean like experimenting on" Storm stated as she took a cautious step forward.

"Oh no, dear lord no" Aro detested as he too stepped a little closer to Bella who was keeping her cool and confidence was radiating from her. "Bella believes that the only reason Vampires have their special gifts is because they could have been holding these mutated genes when they were humans. They just never knew about it because there forms were not superior enough. Obviously when you are turned into a vampire all the best genetics and qualities are heightened resulting in the mutated gene to become activated" Aro explained with a smile "Am I right?" Aro finished as he pointed his face towards Bella.

"In a round about way" Bella said with a smile.

"So what is your gift?" Storm asked a small question

"Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than Mr Cullen does. Edward can only hear what is passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind had even had" Bella explained which caused Storm to raise her delicate eyebrows and Bella inclined his head. Aro didn't miss that either

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing towards the group, and the exchange that had just taken place "That would be so convenient"

"Your authority is enough to allow even the strongest minded vampire to give you their hand. You have never had a problem with that before" Bella said with a smile which caused Aro to smile with her. However, Aro and Bella both snapped their heads around at the same time. All the other heads turned in the same directions, including Jane, Alex and Demetri, who stood silently beside us.

Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robes men. Both looked very much like Aro; one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow which hair, the same shade as his face that brushed against his shoulders. They faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

"Marcus, Caius, Look" Aro crooned. "Are good friend Bella had come to see us! She even brought her X-Men and two avengers with her! Isn't that wonderful?" Neither of the other two looked as if wonderful would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he's seen too many millennia of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's face was sour under the snowy hair. Bella noticed that their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment. The white-haired ancient vampire drifted away. Gliding towards one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first Storm thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow. Bella wondered how his papery skin did not crumple with the effort. "Thank you Marcus, that's quite interesting"

Bella knew that Marcus was letting Aro see his thoughts and he still did not look interested. He glided away from Aro to join the one who must be Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him like bodyguards.

"Amazing" Aro, said as he shook his head "Absolutely amazing" Bella's expression was frustrated. Steve turned to her and gave her a confused expression "Marcus see's relationships. He is surprised by the intensity of one that you have. Its just so difficult to understand, even now"

"What are you implying Aro?" Bella sighed before she looked at Marcus's dead face.

"It seems that in the last 30 years since we have seen you, things have happened in your life that is just so difficult to understand, even now. How can you still be fighting after everything that has happened to you?"

"Its not without effort" Bella answered calmly

"But still!"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"You have paid a very high price"

"I have gone through far to many things in my life and my past haunts me in my dreams. So forgive me if I don't delve into my life in the ways you want me too" Bella snapped angrily and only watched as the smile of admiration flew to Aro's lips.

"You remind me of my friend Carlisle, oh how I miss him"

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways"

"So you have met Carlisle and his Coven. I had heard that rumor that you had made yourself a high acquaintance within my community. I never even considered Carlisle. But then again, he does pride himself in saving human life"

"But it seems bitterness has clouded the memories of him that are a gift to me. Though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision"

"Then you must be overjoyed that he had indeed found a family of vampires that follow in his footsteps. The Olympic coven had flourished in the last decade or so"

"For you should know"

"Yes, I should as I spent a large quantities of valuable time with them"

"I see, I'm gathering by the sheer secretive manner of your race that they had no idea in why their gifts never worked on you"

"They never found out that I'm a mutant because it was against my orders to do so"

"Oh right, of course, once a soldier always a soldier. You were always so dedicated to the mission. It seems time has not changed that"

"For the times of freedom had not yet arisen. When the hatred of mutants is over as we can peacefully walk through the streets without glares and the world stops fighting amongst itself will I finally be able to leave my military past behind"

"Ah, but then the one person you would have spent the rest of eternity with has all but been destroyed. How can you keep living known that you will never see him again?"

"And this is the relationship that Marcus had detected. You should know that I lost my husband more than 10 years ago. I have become a master I hiding my emotions, and I will not break my own teachings now" Bella said passionately and defiantly as she stood up for what she believed in, her team standing to attention as they recognized her authority, Aro was smiling with an impressed look on his eyes while Caius and Marcus' attention had finally been caught as she stood up and spoke to Aro. "For a stand before you know in a time of peril that could cause the devastation and the destruction of numerous universes across the cosmos. An alien race called the Shi'ar has the ability to control the M'Kcaan that lies at the nexus of all realities. It contains a negative galaxy that is a source of near limitless power that pulls anything in its wake into the centre of the crystal. The Shi'ar Empress Lilandra has come to Xavier informing him of her brothers plan to annihilate life as we know it. He is forming an army of dark and powerful creatures. He has come to earth with his only intention of commissioning the vampires into his army. You are the authority to you kind and I ask… no I beg for you to join me and my team to bring the destruction of D'Ken so the peace we so desperately seek can be accomplished" Bella said her monologue, getting to her knees as she spoke to a man she was suspicious to trust.

Aro seemed to be taken aback by her request, honor filling his dead heart as he took how she was knelt at his feet. He turned back around at his fellow vampire brothers; the others looking on with keen interest but a look that was shared between them made them doubt their allegiance.

"However much it pains me to say, but you are not the first group of people to come to us with this problem" Aro expressed as he pressed his cool hands to Bella's skin and lifted her to her feet, his eyes wide with sorrow and regret as he tried to communicate to her with his eyes, she could do nothing but frown with worry as she knew if Aro was concerned she sure as hell should be too.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the Shi'ar D'Ken had also spoken with us and we have pledged our allegiances with him" Aro said again just as the Shi'ar Imperial Guard came out from the shadows.

"What is the meaning of this" Bella snapped as she shoved her hands from Aro's and backed away from him, going back to her team who were preparing themselves for battle.

"My sweet Isabella, if you had only arrived a mere two days earlier our ears would have been open"

"You are refusing to co-operate with the pact that was grafted centuries ago. No words can explain your treachery. Why are you doing this?"

"Lets just say for a little fun" Aro smiled

"Fun? Fun? You think sending your kind into battle is fun?"

"You forget Miss Swan that we are immortal. Nothing can hurt us, especially not mutants"

"Are you completely sure about that?"

"Are you threatening me Isabella, because I assure you I have centuries on you" No one could understand or comprehend what was going on until it was too late. Bella's instincts and movements were as fluid and at a speed respectable of a Vampire's attention. She had shoved her body forward, the unsheathing of her claws echoed around the stone walls as she shoved her hand up, her Adamantium claws glistening in the dark light as she swung them. Aro had no time to react to her attack.

Bella's breathing was harsh as her deadly glare was shoved in his direction. Aro's eyes were wide with shock as he lifted his hand to his cheek to where Bella's gash was refusing to heel. Venom was dripping from his fingers as he looked at the wound Bella had created. A smile engulfed his lips as he reached for his cheek once again; a looking of wonderment was shadowing his features.

"Now how on earth did you do that?" Aro breathed in happiness as his gash refused to heel.

"You forget Aro that I am a Mutant with Adamantium as my skeleton." Bella smiled, noticing how the guards were gaining on her and her friends, pushing them into a circle in the centre of the room. "Adamantium has the remarkable ability in absorbing the substances that will enhance its ability to become stronger. When my claws penetrated my first vampire the venom that course's its way around your bodies has been absorbed by my skeleton. I am a living mutant who has the means to maim and kill a vampire without fire" Bella said as she gave him a deadly glare "Now, call of your guards"

"Now we have a problem my dear as I am not the one who commands these guards, so I have no say in their orders" He smiled as he back away from Bella, his hand still dapping at the venom that was dripping from his cheek "It was so very nice to see you again" He expressed before the guards jumped into action.

"Idiots, throw yourself into hell next time you decided to do something stupid" Belle grumbled as she backed up against her team. Steve was holding up his impenetrable shield while Stark had his mask covering his face as he forced the power into the weapons on his hands.

Yet, as they stood there, as Bella's heightened hearing caught a sound vibrating throughout the circular room they had taken refuge. Storm's eyes were clouding over; the wind began to vibrate around them as she called up the power of her gift and sorcery.

Bella observed the X-men, looking at Bobby as he raised his hands, the air misting around his hands as he called up on his ice. Nightcrawler was bolted to his spot, his knives pressed to his hands as his eyes frantically searched around the room, imprinting the images to his mind as he attempted to transport in any and every direction.

There was suddenly a hype of activity as the guards pounced. I ducked the first fist that was shoved in my direction and I crouched, lifting my fist, feeling the Adamantium imbedding itself into the guards stomach, the man doubling over as the metal started eating its way through his flesh.

"Come back together, we need to stand close together" Bella commanded as she spoke over to her team, screaming at them as Storm's wind turned into a storm, the wind licking at any and everything as the Volturi leaders watched with entertainment as Bella's team enhanced and used their abilities.

Bella and her team suddenly came together in a huddle; Iron Man was still enforcing his weapons that seemed to be ineffective against the alien guards. Nightcrawler suddenly appeared at Bella's side as he transported away from the swing from the guard who had chosen him as his target.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is more than one mutant prepared to die for their course" Beast growled as his teeth were clenched together. The pounding of the guards footsteps lifted to Bella's sensitive ears as the ground started to splinter under their weight. Bella made sure she was standing her ground, ordering her team to do the same as they prepared for the first stages of the fight.

Everything happened so quickly. The best broke ranks first, shoving his body on the guard opposite him and the battle began. A wave of guard limbs and other bodies charged towards the X-men and friends. Bella was piercing the guards with her claws, blood dripping from the metal while Bobby was doing a good job with freezing points of a guard who screeched and cried in pain as he clung onto his frozen appendages.

Nightcrawler managed to transport and catch a guard in the stomach, Storm roaring into the battle as the witch launched herself into the fray by the air that she was controlling. Lightening was crackling around them, a mist forming around their feet and around their bodies helped Bobby to control the ice in the air, the Volturi struggling to see and comprehend just how well the X-Men were at defending themselves.

Bella grimaced in disgust as she swung her claws once gain, beheading her enemy as green blood spewed from her victim. She could see her team was fighting with everything they had but the guards kept coming. She paused from a brief second to see if she could come up with something, but just as an idea came into her head a giant guard headed in her direction, swinging a thick chain linked chain in her direction.

Bella dropped her body to the ground and rolled out of the way as the chain would have hit her if she hadn't used her face reflexes. A low growl was shoved from the guars mouth of frustration as Bella balanced her weight on her knees. The guard twisted his arm, Bella screaming out to her team as the arm shoved Bobby and Steve from their spot, their backs hitting the stone walls as they crumpled to the ground, dazed expressions on their faces before they heaved themselves back to their feet.

Bella had little time to make sure they were ok as the Guard and resulted in swinging his chain above his head as they continued to fight the other guards as well as this giant. Storm was levitating off the ground while Angel and Iron Man were flying around the room, explosions and fire ringing around her as the battle had really begun. Iron Man had launched two laser blasts into the giant guard, causing it to reel back with a cry. Bella had her hands firmly pressed into fist as she shoved her claws into a smaller guards skull, pulling away but not in time to dodge the arm of the giant guard that meant her body was flying across the room.

Her shoulder was the first thing to hit the ground, a agonizing pain shoved over her body as her ribs and arm broke at the impact, the wind having been knocked from her as she rolled across the floor before pulling her feet underneath her and shoving herself to her feet. Aro smiled at her as he took in her wounds, but as she repositioned her arms, and pushed her ribs back into place the familiar snapping sounds lifted to her ears as her body heeled the broken appendages and the bruises vanished from her skin.

Bella heaved the oxygen into her lungs as she focused her instincts, making time slow as she watched the chain come towards her again. She jumped, feeling the metal against her feet as her dainty movements helped with her to cling onto the metal, her claws having vanished as she used her hands to heave her up the arm of the giant. The giant growled in fury as Bella clung onto his arm as he shoved his body back with such a force Bella lost her footing on the chain. But she called upon her muscles and lifted her legs so she was standing on his shoulders. Bella unsheathed her claws and with a scream of strength she lifted the Adamantium and shoved it through the neck of the giant and hacked off its head.

She could feel the blood splattering past her shoulder as the giants head rolled across the stone floor. The body of the giant slumped to the ground, falling with a thud which resulted in Bella doing a rolley polley across the floor and landing on her feet as she watched her team look at her with pride in their eyes as there was one less thing for them to worry about.

Bella made sure her Bluetooth comm. link was still in her ear and pushed it to activate it. Looking around at the battle she realised it was about time they got out of there.

"Stark, I hope your suit still has power as I want you to blow a hole in the wall." Bella instructed as she ducked away from another opponent, her claws shoving through his neck resulting in his quick death.

"I don't like the sound of that, the explosion could bring down the whole room!"

"Just do it!" Bella shouted "You will then grab Steve and fly him out of there. Nightcrawler I want you to grab Storm and myself while Angel you will grab Iceman. We will rendezvous back at the jet!" Bella ordered and before she knew what was happening rubble and dirt was showering around her, getting down her throat as Iron Man carried out her orders. A hand engulfed hers as Nightcrawler teleported next to her. The next thing she saw was a puff of smoke as she was teleported back to the Jet.


End file.
